


Something Darkly

by ill_be_alright



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Vampire!Dan, Vampires, no pairings but idk how the story will end, sorry not sorry for this vampire au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:12:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7476420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ill_be_alright/pseuds/ill_be_alright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan gets into a bit of trouble with his new 'friends'.  The consequences change everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the vampire fic thats been running around in my head for 2 years. I'll post warnings in the beginning notes and give an estimate to when the new chapter will be out in the end notes.

Arin was nervous. He’d been getting a weird vibe from Dan’s friends lately and finally found the courage to say something. Cody, Nicole, and Daniella were three Drifters that Dan had met at a local venue three weeks ago. As soon as they mentioned wanting to see more local talent in LA the four were inseparable. Booking up almost every weekend and barely making time for recording sessions. Dan would talk about how cool his new friends were and even shared some of their stories on the show. Arin would be lying if he said he wasn’t a bit jealous.

Apparently they were only staying the month before moving on. They seemed like the usual drifters that often pass through the city, but something about them was just off. 

They’d only met them a few times in passing when Dan insisted that they all get together. They were a very .. intense group. It was in the eyes, the way they looked at people. It was like they were objects instead of real people with other lives. He could swear that one of them was always staring at him when he wasn’t looking and it made him sweat. 

They seemed very focused on keeping Dan’s attention on at least one of them at a time. Conversations always have lulls but when Arin hung out with these Drifters the conversation seemed to flow seamlessly. Like they had been friends for years instead of days. 

Arin hadn’t said anything when Dan didn’t show for a Saturday morning recording, only sending a hasty text mid afternoon. He hadn’t said anything when he met Dan’s new friends at a local bar and caught one of them in the back alley with the bartender, a shocked look on his face that sent shivers down Arins back. He hadn’t said anything when his wife turned to him and flat out told him that she didn’t trust Dan’s new friends and thought they were a bit dangerous. And how could he blame her? He thought the exact same way, they always had.

So when Dan told Arin that he was going to a concert in what Arin new was a dangerous part of town he had to say something. At least voice his own concern. 

Dan was packing up after finishing another long recording session. The end to Ocerina as a matter of fact. He was just leaving the studio when Arin approached him.

“Hey man, about tonight . .. “ Arin started carefully.

“Yeah man, what’s up?” Dan asked, focused on grabbing all his stuff.

“Listen, I’ve been worried about you.” Arin tried to get Dan to meet his eye. “I heard about the concert and I just don’t trust that area.” He tried to bring it up casually but he couldn’t stop the worry that crept into his voice.

“Arin you do remember that I used to live in a dangerous area right?” Dan said, giving Arin a sideways look.

“I mean yeah, but that was in Phily this is LA -”

“I think I can take care of myself.” Dan said, throwing up a hand mid-sentence.

“Look I know that, and I trust you. But these new guys. . “ Arin let the sentence trail off. But the unspoken accusation was obvious.

Dan gave Arin another, pointed look. “These are my friends Arin. I’ve gone to like 6 other shows with them. It’ll be fine.”

“Dude honestly? I really don’t like those guys. I don’t like the way they look at you or other people.” Arin crossed his arms and tried to stand his ground. 

Dan felt taken aback. This wasn’t like his friend. Usually he was very easy going and didn’t mind when Dan hung out with other people. These were his friends though, and felt a hot wash of stubbornness and anger at the accusation. “Well you don’t have to hang out with them.” Dan replied tersely. “Next time I just won’t invite you.” Dan quickly turned around and headed for the door. He never liked direct conflict and wanted to leave before it escalated any more. 

“Dan, wait!” Arin tried to yell after his friend, but he had already sprinted out the door. That went well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Descriptions of drugging, blood, pain.

 

 

Dan should have listened to Arin.  

* * *

 

“Hey man, something on your mind?” Cody asked Dan, who was glaring a hole into the table.

Dan looked at Cody.  Cody looked like the type of guy who never fought with _his_ friends.  He had dark green eyes and brown hair perfectly coiffed in the latest style.

“Its fine, just some shit with my other friend.” Dan replied looking back at the table.  His mind went back to the ‘fight’ with Arin.  Was it really a fight?  His friend had just been voicing some concerns.  Was Dan in the right to be angry like this?  He was so wrapped up in his own head he didn’t notice Cody’s stare.

 _It’s selfish_.  Came a voice in the back of his mind.   _I’m allowed to have other friends.  Just because I’m a grump doesn’t mean that it’s my entire life._

He didn't notice Daniella until she was right behind him. 

"Boo!"  She grabbed his shoulders.  Dan started, letting out a high shriek.  Daniella and Cody laughed.

"Haha awe c'mon Mr. Pouty."  She laughed pointing to his pout.  "Let's get you a drink.  It sounds like you need a break."   She nudged him towards the bar.

"Fine, but not cool!"  Dan looked towards the bar at Nicole who was sitting with more beers than anyone her size should have.

“Yeah I guess, I really need a drink.” Dan mumbled.

Arin _was_ right about the bar though.  It was a typical run down bar that seemed to only attract locals.  The tables were wood underneath what had to be half an inch of clear resin.  It had been spilled on and cleaned so many times that the tables were sticky with permanent cup marks.  The floors were also sticky and tried to keep Dan’s feet attached.  Making a wet _shteck_ sound whenever he walked.  He clinked beers with the two girls and they made their way to the band stage.

About 3 drinks later Dan found himself stumbling into the bathroom on jelly legs.  He anchored himself against the sink like someone washed ashore.  _Whoah, that's not good.  How much did I drink?_   He paused in front of the sink, trying to remember.  Something didn’t feel right.  He felt way too drunk way too soon.  

He was staring at his blurry reflection as if he had all the answers when Nicole walked in.

The bathroom spun when Dan turned towards her.  “Hey occupado.” Dan slurred.  Waving a hand in her direction.  She didn’t seem to mind though, and took a step towards Dan.  Her eyes were a dark and almost black brown, they looked intense and almost predatory.  Dan backed up a bit, but his feet didn’t know where to go and he felt himself tilt.

The he felt arms around him and suddenly Nicole was looking up at him.  But her eyes didn’t look so intense anymore. They looked warm and caring, a nice honeyed brown. She was looking right in his eyes.

“Are you ok?” she whispered through pretty pink lips.  Dan’s words seemed to catch in his throat.  He always thought she was cute.  He tried to give a confident smile but couldn't control his face well.  Trying to stand resulted in him falling into her, his limbs finally giving up on holding him.  Their mouths found each other and he kissed her gently.  

She was all hands and lips, Dan couldn’t really feel anything else.  The music pulsed in Dan’s drugged mind.  And that’s when he realized the truth of the situation, he had been drugged.  Dan moved away to let her know, maybe she had seen something.  He tried to pull away and she moved her lips from his mouth to his chin.  

“Nicole” and wow did he sound _drunk._  Words slurring around his too heavy tongue.  “I think-”  She shushed, her lips were at his ear now.  Her tongue drew a line from his earlobe to the shell that left him moaning.

“Be still.” He felt her teeth on his earlobe and he pressed against her.   She kissed a line down his neck and started sucking on a spot that made Dan squirm.  

Nicole opened her mouth wider and Dan thought she was going to give him one hell of a hickey.  Then he felt two points of pressure and felt her bite.  _Hard_.

Dan tried to recoil but she just bit him harder.   Dan tried to squirm away but his limbs didn’t move the way he wanted them too.  She was completely on top of him.  He realized that he had fallen to the floor at some point, not good.   

Pain bloomed from his neck when she bit him.  Dan thought he felt fangs but blamed it on the drugs.  When she started sucking on the wound he tried to scream.  But it was hard with his throat in her mouth and pressing into his jugular.  She held up her other hand almost lazily and shoved his shoulder into the wall.  Dan heard more than felt the pop of his shoulder dislocating and the crunch of his collarbone.  

He whimpered and writhed from the pain.  Nicole's arms dug into his shoulders.  They would leave deep, dark bruises.  She kept making awful sucking sounds, like a kid with a popsicle.  He could feel every bit of his blood move in a direction it was never supposed  to and it made his skin feel like fire.  His eyes started to droop and Danny knew he was going to die.

His fingers and toes started getting colder.  Dan stared at them against the dirty blue bathroom floor.  He had never pictured his own death, but if he had to rank Worst Places to Die a damp crusty bar bathroom would be at the top.  

He took in what he thought would be his last sensations.  The base music that filled his head like a pulse.  The dim lighting that was crawling with summer bugs.  The broken blue tile of the bathroom dotted with toilet paper scraps.  He felt himself fading.

She stopped just before Dan passed out.  Through his blurry eyes he caught her fangs in her mouth, covered in his blood.  Her eyes were black holes that seemed to stare through him.   _What a shitty last thing to see_. Dan thought, darkness was creeping into his vision.

“ _Shit!_ ” Nicole hissed.  She looked at the half dead man in front of her, his neck was covered in blood and his shoulder looked out of place.  He would die if she didn’t do something fast.  With no hesitation she bit through her wrist and placed the bloody wound up to Dan’s mangled neck.  

Dan’s eyes snapped open as pain poured into him.  It bled through the haze of the drugs and covered him like a heavy blanket.  Dan thrashed around and desperately tried to move away, to do _something_.  He needs to get away from that burning.

She shushed him like a mother to a fevered child.  Running her other bloody hand through his hair.  Dan settled as the pain ebbed away.  It left him cold and shaking.  Then he finally felt himself pass out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should be sometime this week!!


End file.
